


Rise To The Top- Haikyuu Mafia AU

by nonbinarybaby45



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, BDSM, Gangs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Multi, Pining, Smut, Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinarybaby45/pseuds/nonbinarybaby45
Summary: Kuroo Kozume ran a mafia with his eye candy of a husband, Kenma Kozume, at his side. Of course, they didnt always have sex in the blood of their enemies- there was a time where Kenma barely knew what his name was. And that's what this story is about.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Haiba Lev/Kozume Kenma, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

Kenma Kozume sighed quietly as his father tugged him to the limo, bags in hand. "Hes a great man," His father assured him. "Oh, I'm sure," Kenma said sarcastically. He was the mafia leader- The only reason Kenma was getting sold off- which was the reality- was that his father needed the money to pay off debts. 

"Give the guy a chance," his father pleaded, and Kenma looked up at him, before pulling the door shut. He'd gotten along with his father just fine, and he really was sad about leaving him.

He pulled out his phone, playing a game as they drove. He looked out the window, letting the game jerk to a stop after he died, thinking. Kuroo Tetsurou- Which was going to change. If anything was getting a foot down, it was Kenma changing his last name. They could keep whatever legacy last name in the mafia, which Kenma didnt know too much about, but he knew sometimes the leaders took their lovers last name while the mafia was still their maiden name. 

Hours into the drive he realized something, his face turning red. He was going to have sex with that man. It was inevitable- Kuroo had reportedly let his father set up the arranged marriage only after seeing a picture of Kenma. He sighed, face a tint of red. 

"We should be there in thirty minutes, but theres a gas station nearby. I'll fill up the gas and you can stretch your legs," The driver said. He seemed comfortable talking to Kenma, something he'd seen not a lot of mafia members do to future spouses of the leaders in the movies, so maybe Kuroo wasnt so bad as the thought. "Yeah, okay," he agreed. 

He circled around the gas station aisles to get his land legs back, went to the bathroom, and bought a bag of warheads. He quietly checked out, using the card sent to them with a note, "For Kenma Kozume. Use it for anything." And the cashier handed him his receipt. 

He stared at the card. His father has beamed at him, saying that he could spend freely now, but Kenma knew it was to keep track of him. In the case he bought a gun, if he ran away, if he extracted cash. It kinda scared him, but at least his future husband wasnt stupid. 

He slipped back into the car, and the car was taking too little time. They needed to go slower. Kenma was still embarrassed about the outfit Kuroo told him to wear- an oversized red hoodie that most likely belonged to Kuroo, Shorts so short it looked like he wasnt wearing anything under, and black thigh thighs. 

Suddenly, the driver was punching in a code- 45976- and entering the gates. Kenma quietly took note of the gate code, before the driver opened the door for him. He walked nervously to the doors, greeters opening it for him, and admired the beautiful lobby. "Hello, Kenma Kozume?" He turned to see a man with spiky hair and amber eyes. "My names Bokuto. Here, I'll take you to Kuroo." 

Kenma nodded, following before Bokuto stopped and said, "hey, hey, isn't that his sweater?" Kenma tugged at the hoodie, shrugging. "He sent this outfit to me. I guess he wanted me to wear it." Bokuto snorted. "Are you close friends with Kuroo?" He asked. Bokuto grinned. "Yeah, I am. Hes a good guy, just a little intimidating. I just dont see how people can see him as terrifying with that cowlick." 

Kenma looked down. He'd never seen Kuroo, just knew he was good looking and rich. Kenma sighed and let Bokuto lead him to his fiancee. "Hes in there, and I'm not the one he wants to see," Bokuto stated. Kenma sighed, before pushing the door open. 

And their eyes met.


	2. Kenmas past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapters focus is how Kenma ended up catching Kuroos interest

5 year old Kenma was playing in the mud when two strange men appeared. They seemed to be affectionate over him, patting his head and saying how the most intelligent kids looked like him. They walked away and Lenma heard them say, "He seems about Tetsurous age." They didnt come out until his parents escorted them out, his mother's hands shaking and his father smiling nervously. 

8 year old Kenma was asked how old we was the moment they came back three years later. He was playing Jenga on the porch now. "I'm eight," He responded, and the men sat down and played with him, until his parents invited them in. He definitely heard, "I think our hyper Tetsurou would be a good pair with your son," before they talked about children. The Jenga tower collapsed. 

No, No, they didn't have a son and they weren't together. They both loved their wives very much, but one explained their bosses kid loved running around and making new friends. 

11 year old Kenma saw a boy his age, silver hair in a baseball cap, holding one of the men's hand. Kenma was drawing in the living room, when the boy sat down across from him. "Are you Tetsurou?" He asked, fiddling with his pencil. "Ah, nope. I'm Lev!" Kenma smiled. "I'm Kenma." 

14 year old Kenma got tackled by Lev, who visited once a month, and when strange men came, which was every three years. "Hi, Kenma!" Kenma laid on top of Lev, and they turned on the TV to watch a show, his parents ushering the men in urgently. Lev and Kenma met eyes. 

18 year old Kenma was sitting in his bathroom, trying to figure out the bleach, when Lev and his "uncles" visited. Lev helped him bleach and wash the hair, even if a spot of Lev's leg hair was bleached now, and Lev looked ecstatic to help. 

Lev stopped Visiting when Kenma turned Twenty. The strange men came, ignoring Kenmas inquiry about his dear friend and why they were there a year early. His parents and him talked in the dining room, and Kenma out his ear to the door. 

"-marrige. It's a fine way to pay off your debt." He assumed his parents were looking at each other, because there was silence. "To Lev? That's fine." The men gave a heavy sigh. "Lev fell into a coma a couple of months ago, around Kenmas birthday. We don't know when he'll wake up." 

His parents audibly cringe at themselves. "We're sorry," His mom mumbled. "It's to Kuroo, the boss man, now. His father passed down the position to him." His parents agreed. 

Just signed his life away. 

He wanted Lev. He wanted to marry Lev instead, not the strange man he was hearing about. Maybe if Kenma could visit Lev, he would wake up. He followed the strange men to a hospital, and sat outside until they left. "Hi, I'm Kenma? I'm looking for Lev...I dont know his last name. He was just visited?" 

The receptionist looked down. "Four doors on the left, darling," She said, pointing to a hallway. After receiving a visitors sticker he rushed to Levs room. 

And there he was. Eyes shut, skin pale, in a thin hospital gown, tube fed. He sobbed. "Kenma?" He turned to see the men. They hurriedly shooed a man away before coming in. "Lev," He choked. "I know you cared for him. He helped you bleach your hair, and bought you apple pie." Kenma nodded gloomily.

"He was in an accident. Got shot. Let's just hope he gets better. Let's go home, now." Kenma nodded, looking at the still blond patch of hair on Levs leg. 

Kenmas parents loved debt free and worry free after that day, buying Kenma an all-new phone and some clothes. Not the kind Kenma wore in public, but baggy pale blue hoodies and leggings. Clothes didn't have a gender, but with his hair and the outfits, he felt like a girl when they bought him Mary Janes. 

He didn't like feeling like a girl. He was just a petite feminine guy. So those shoes were shoved to the back of the closet. 

Soon Kenma got his own card, with a note on it. The card. Soon, he was called to pack his stuff. 

He was going to meet the beloved and mysterious Kuroo.


	3. Kuroo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroo. 
> 
> What he thinks about, Kenma, all his his view.

Kuroo admired those golden beautiful eyes, the wonderful tint of pink on his lips- which were pale enough for it to be natural- and offered his hand. 

"Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you, Kenma." Kenma nodded. He seemed more like a cat than the shy puppy he'd seen in the picture. "Why don't you follow me, Kitten, I'll show you our private wing." 

Kenmas eyes widened. Kuroo enjoyed the look of shock. Some effect form the nickname was nice, seeing as he looked quiet. 

"We have our own wing?" Kuroo fought to keep his signature cocky smirk from widening, because he looked so adorable surprised, but also annoyed that the nickname had no effect. 

Kuroo hovered a hand over Kenmas lower back, careful not to touch. Sure, he always made lewd comments and gave nicknames, but he really wanted Kenma to be safe here. 

He was Lev's friend. 

Lev , Kuroos silver haired childhood friend came home one day describing a boy a year younger than Kuroo. Long black hair and cat like amber eyes. 

It didn't take long for Lev to realize his feelings, and Kuroo completely supported it. He was excited. When Lev was going to ask him out many years later, he'd been terrified about the mission. 

"If I die-" Lev started as Kuroo paused the TV. "You're not going to die." Lev sighed. "If I die," He repeated, eyes closed, "I want you to marry Kenma." Kuroo froze.

"Lev, you love him." He nodded, looking down, intertwining his fingers. "I do. He's really poor, Kuroo, and we're the opposite. Come on, only if I become, like, dead or braindead. Or in a coma. Only if." The two hugged before Lev walked out the door.

Kuroo was aggressively shoved out of the way by Levs childhood body guards. He saw the two feet over a crying, hysterical boy with long bleached hair. 

Kenma. 

He rushed to Levs room. Tears running down his face. "I'll do it. I'll keep him safe and comfortable, I promise, Lev," Kuroo gasped and sobbed, struggling for air through his tears. 

Kuroo shook the memory out of his head, leading a fascinated Kenma around the house until they finally reached the wing. He explained the passcode to his fiancee and led him into the corridor. 

"This is the kitchen. I'll have the urge to make something sweet, so it's mainly filled with pastries and ingredients. There are plenty of snacks. I usually go to the staff kitchen to eat a meal." 

Kenma nodded, stopping to look and admire the work put into Akaashis- Bokutos fiancee- paintings. They were beautiful, from landscapes to glory scenes. Kuroo always hung them up. 

"This is my office. If I'm out if bed and not in the staff kitchen, and I haven't left a note of the nightstand, I should be in here." More nods. 

"This is the sex room, and here's out bedroom." Kenma choked. "Can you repeat that?" He asked. "That's our sex room," he said, pointing to the door on the left, "and that's our bedroom," He said, pointing to the opposite facing door. 

Kenma gulped. "A room just for sex?" Kuroo grinned. "You only go in there if you want to get fucked by me. I won't force anything on you, of course." Kenma shivered. Kuroo leaned down, his hot breath against Kenmas ear, a soft whisper of, "And you'll want it soon enough." 

Kenma shakily walked into the bedroom. Kuroo tilted his head, before pointing to the bathroom. "Wanna figure out how the shower works?"


	4. Where the wind will take us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter alternates between Kenma and Kuroos POV, and they work out some kinks.

Kenma was shaking, face flushed red. He had a strip of cloth over his eyes, but tears of pleasure and frustration soaked it and some ran down his cheeks. Kuroo stroked his thigh, softly kneading it and peppering the lube and spit soaked inner thighs with kisses. The vibrator in Kenma buzzed so loud he could barely hear Kenmas desperate moans. Finally, they became unbearable. 

It was his alarm clock. Kenma had whined about how loud it had been when he tested it. Kenma had suggested putting it on vibrate, and he did just that. 

Kuroo sighed and sat up, cringing at his soaked boxers. A wet dream. He hadn't had one since high school. Thank God Kenma wasn't in the bed- Kuroo insisted he slept in spare bedroom in their corridor that was saved whenever his parents visited until he was comfortable with Kuroo. 

He changed into sweatpants and a T-shirt, rubbing his eyes, leaving the room and going to the guest bedroom to check on his future husband. "Kenma?" He yawned out, knocking before opening the door. Kenma had disregarded the blanket, which was crumpled at the foot of the bed, and Kuroo froze. 

Kenma wasnt wearing anything. 

Okay, that was dramatic. He probably had a hard time figuring out how to take off the thigh highs- Kuroos men had to explain the glue and how to put it on that morning, but it was that and short boxers. Really short boxers. But he didn't have the time to get turned on. Kenma had scars littering his inner thighs. 

"Kenma, wake up," he said softly. Kenma stayed still. He seemed dead asleep, and clearly wasn't waking up any time soon. Kuroo took a deep breath, prayed that Kenma wouldn't wake up, and spread his legs slightly. 

He squinted, trying to grasp the idea of so many self harm scars. He carefully rolled the hem up, relieved to not see any fresh ones. Kuroo rolled the hem back down and closed his legs gently. He closed his eyes stroked Kenmas cheek, heart slightly breaking.

"Kuroo?" Kenmas eyes were glazed over from sleep, and mouth open slightly. "Good morning, Kitten." Kenma sighed and sat up. He tugged at the thin fabric. "I cant take them off," he mumbled shyly. Kuroo chuckled and carefully tugged at the hem. It separated with only a little difficulty. 

Kenma groaned as Kuroo helped him take the other one off. "Do you know where my bags are?" Kuroo cringed. "Bokutos in charge, but hes out right now. I'll have to ask Akaashi." Kenma folded the thigh highs as he asked, "Who's Akaashi?" 

Kuroo watched him place them on the nightstand before going into the built in bathroom to brush his teeth. Kuroo followed. "Bokutos fiancee. They aren't arranged." Kenma spread the toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Shash nithe," Kenma said through the brush. Kuroo shrugged. He saw Kenma make the toothbrush go all the way back with no reaction. 

"I'm gonna leave you now, I'll be in the staff kitchen getting breakfast." Kenma glanced up. "Shouldn't you be getting in the shower?" He shrugged. "I'll take one later. I'm hungry." 

Fifteen minutes later, as Suga, the cook, handed him some french toast, Kenma emerged. He wore the same shorts from yesterday plus Kuroos big button up shirt. Suga looked at him, and Kuroo shook his head. He hadn't slept with him last night, no. 

"Good morning, Kenma." Kenma jumped and then relaxed. "Good morning." Suga introduced himself and gave Kenma his own plate. "Didnt you make some for me?" Kuroo turned to see Daichi leaning against the doorframe. Suga threw the towel at him, his knife throwing skills definitely helping his effort. 

It hit Daichi square in the face, causing a little giggle to come out of Kenma. Kuroo smiled. Safe and comfortable. Daichi peeled it off before saying, "You know you want me." Suga pursed his lips before rolling his eyes and turning back to the stove. Daichi slapped his ass before grabbing a plate and bolting. 

*-*-*

Kenma continued his giggles. The two seemed dorky and in love, but in complete denial. "Yeah, they're cute," Kuroo chuckled. Kenma smiled at him softly. "So," he said turning to the bleach blond. "Let's talk." 

Kenma soon was educated on hiding spots, his safety, and weapon training he'll have to go through. Kuroo took a deep breath before continuing. "I'm into BDSM," Kuroo blurted. Kenma turned red. "That's why I have the sex room. But since we're gonna be together until we're crabby old men, but let's discuss kinks." Kenma nodded. "I have basic ones that I refuse, no question." Kenma nodded and was handed a list. He cringed at the gross bodily removal ones, gagged at the knife play, and refused the rape kink.

Kuroo nodded when Kenma confirmed he wasnt intrested in any of them. "Here are the ones I really like, and I want you to like them to." First off, edging. "What's edging?" Kenma asked. "Its when someone gets pushed to the limit of coming so many times, and when they do it's a very intense orgasm." Kenma nodded, cheeks tinted red. Bondage. Everyone knew that, and he was fine with it. "Bondage sounds nice," he mumbled before continuing to read.

"Okay, masochist? Isn't that the same as knife play?" Kuroo pursed his lips. "In some way, yes, but that's so far from the line it's a dot. Masochism is when I'll spank you or hit you with a cane. It sounds painful, but in the middle of sex its heaven for the sub." Kenma nodded. "Wait, I'm the submissive one?" Kuroo tilted his head and smirked. "You're wearing my clothes, arent you?" Kenma gulped before reviewing the rest of the kinks. Kuroo was dead set on making him completely comfortable.

And he was okay with that. Kenma looked up, smiling at Kuroo before his hair got ruffled. "Come on, let's watch a movie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School got cancelled so I'll update a lot more 😁


End file.
